


Half the Battle

by brookebond



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, maybe sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: He was a fucking fantastic point man, but this was stupid. Ridiculous. It wasn’t anything like a real combat zone.Apparently, that was why Ariadne had suggested laser tag in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so sorry for any errors!  
> I tried to edit it but something has probably slipped through.  
> It's been a really long time since I played laser tag.  
> But in my head, it's based off a place in NZ.
> 
> Thank you amysnotdead for the title.

There was too much smoke. Arthur could barely see his hand in front of him. It made it easy to hide from everyone, but it also worked in the opposite—Arthur couldn’t find anyone either. The strobing lights weren’t helping and the pounding of whatever electronica crap was playing was hindering Arthur. Every sense was assaulted and Arthur was completely out of his element. He was a fucking fantastic point man, but this was stupid. Ridiculous. It wasn’t anything like a real combat zone.

Apparently, that was why Ariadne had suggested laser tag in the first place.

Arthur adjusted his grip on the plastic gun, hating how sweaty he was after a mere five minutes of roaming through a smoke-filled maze dodging people that were trying to shoot him. It should have been close enough to what he was used to, Arthur had trained for so many different scenarios, but there had never been a scenario that involved cheap plastic guns or so many flashing lights.

Movement caught his eye and Arthur turned, firing the gun without thinking. A sad, electronic ‘ _Uh oh_ ’ sounded, barely louder than the bass heavy music. Arthur smiled to himself, a lopsided grin. Maybe this game wasn’t too bad.

Arthur continued moving through the maze, shooting whoever he found as he went. No one had managed to shoot him yet and Arthur was actually enjoying himself. There was something about the game but he wasn’t going to admit anything to Ariadne. She didn’t need to know that he’d had fun.

Fifteen minutes into the game and the maze was starting to form in Arthur’s head. It was set over two levels with what appeared to be haphazardly placed walls for cover. It wasn’t elegant like he was used to, but Arthur didn’t mind, he was too caught up in the game to notice. He wasn’t sure what his score would look like when the game was done, but Arthur was confident that he’d be at the top. It wasn’t that he was competitive, not at all. Arthur just didn’t half-ass anything. Not even a stupid game.

He took out three more enemies, grinning at the ‘ _Uh oh_ ’ each time. He had even managed to shoot Dom, which resulted in an unflattering squint in his direction.

Arthur paused, leaning against a wall as he caught his breath. He was aware of the noise he was making as he willed himself to calm down. It took a few deep breaths to get his heart under control, but once his heart stopped threatening to escape his chest, Arthur pressed off the wall.

He barely made it around the corner when two hands collided with his chest, pushing him back. Arthur struggled, trying to get his gun into a position where he could shoot his attacker. His eyes met Eames’ just as his back collided with the wall, the gun slipping from his fingers as soft lips crashed into his own, swallowing any protests Arthur had.

Eames’ tongue licked at Arthur’s lips, willing them to be open. Arthur eagerly responded, his fingers finding the edges of the vest to drag Eames closer. A thigh slipped between his legs, grinding into his hardening cock. Arthur moaned into Eames’ mouth, his grip on the vest tightening as he rutted against Eames.

Suddenly Eames was gone, leaving Arthur breathless and achingly hard. He opened his eyes and found Eames in front of him, a smirk tugging at his lips as he aimed the gun at Arthur’s chest and pulled the trigger.

‘ _Uh oh._ ’

The vest strapped to Arthur’s chest vibrated, shocking him out of his stupor. “What the fuck, Eames.”

Eames winked and sauntered off without a glance back at Arthur.


End file.
